Episode II: Strangers Like Me
by Magooke
Summary: Raven is haunted by her past and has to learn to accept that what's she done wasn't her fault. Will the Council allow her to be a Jedi?ObiOC or Obi-WanOC Rated for Mature THEMES just themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode II: Strangers Like Me**

**Summary: Raven learns of a different side, the Jedi. Will the Council allow her to be a padawan? Who will be her Master? And through trials and a closer bond, Obi-Wan finds himself loving. Obi-WanOC or ObiOC**

**READ EPISODE I: END OF THE RULE OF TWO FIRST! I guess you could just jump right in, but I might make references to my "Episode I".**

**A/N: I do NOT own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

**Please review! I hope to have more reviewers this time, and maybe over time some people will just get interested.**

**Enjoy!**

"We have to distrust each other. It is our only defense against betrayal." – Tennessee Wellians

Raven stared at Obi-Wan as he calmly flew the ship, she was holding her younger sister who had finally stopped shaking but still trembled in her sleep and let out whimpers. It was killing her that she couldn't do anything; she tried to go into her mind again. That was all she could do, and that's all she's been doing; sending soothing thoughts to her to try and calm her restless mind.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep trying," Obi-Wan said, turning in his seat slightly, "there's nothing more you can do for her."

"Do you know what it feels like to have to sit on the sidelines while the person you love fights," the moment the words came out of her mouth, Raven regretted them.

He had done so, he had to stand at the other end of an energy shield and watch his Master fight a Sith. And then he had to watch his Master fall to that same Sith, she chewed the inside of her cheek at being so ignorant. Obi-Wan didn't say anything; he turned back to the control panel and guided the ship through space.

"We'll be arriving shortly," he said simply.

"_Hang on, _mei-mei," Raven whispered to her and held her tighter.

- ? -

Obi-Wan sat helplessly next to Raven, she was chewing on her nails – again. Her eyes were glued to the room that they had her sister, Master Yoda had been called down to see what he could do to help and they had been in there for an hour. The tension was driving him crazy; he could feel her worry and it made his heart ache.

But more importantly, he was curious about the bond they now shared.

He barely knew the younger child in the medical room, but he felt protective over her. It couldn't have been from his own feelings, he didn't even know the child; the feelings had to belong to the raven-haired beauty beside him. Slowly the feeling of worry was starting to turn into guilt, and Obi-Wan turned to her curiously to see her eyes down casted.

He grabbed the hand that she was chewing on, and she turned to him in surprise.

"This isn't your fault," he assured her.

She snorted and looked away from him, "you don't even know the whole story."

"But you're a good person," reasoned Obi-Wan.

"I'm a Sith, Obi," she said, turning blank eyes onto him, "how 'good' could I be?"

"Tired, we all are," Obi-Wan jumped at the older Master's voice, and looked to see Yoda giving him a hard look, he had heard what Raven had to say, "rest, you should."

"Yes, Master-"

"How is she," Raven asked, cutting off Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan blushed at her informality, and Yoda raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Hard to see, the Dark side is," Yoda said, "origin of the attack cannot be found. Everything I could, I did; needs rest now, like you. In the morning, we'll see her progress."

Raven sighed, obviously not the answer she was looking for, "thank you, Master, I'm sure you did."

Yoda turned to Obi-Wan, "in your quarters, your friend will stay. When you've returned her to your quarters, find me, you will."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, rising, he bowed to him and then motioned for Raven to follow him.

Now that Yoda had mentioned something, Obi-Wan did notice how tired she looked. She had grim on her face from the battle on Naboo, and she kind of stunk of burnt flesh and her own sweat. He would show her to the refresher again, and maybe she'd make him that amazing soup once more. Her hair was everywhere, and little strands fell in her hair, though it was pulled pack in a ponytail.

"Nice place," Raven said, admiring the place, "where's your extra linens."

"You can just take my bed," Obi-Wan said, spotting Anakin playing on a holopad.

Raven glared at him, "I'll take the couch."

"Why are you stubborn," he demanded.

"Don't you have somewhere to go," Raven said as she opened up a closet and found the extra sheets, "don't want to keep him waiting."

Obi-Wan scowled, but went into the closet and handed her a towel, "refresher is this room. Help yourself to the kitchen; Anakin?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan," the young child asked.

"This is Raven, a friend," he said, "Raven this is Anakin, maybe my new padawan."

"Cute," she said with a smile as she nodded to the young boy, and then turned to him, "I'll fix dinner for your hospitality…and because you can't cook."

Obi-Wan pouted as he left, he heard Anakin asking Raven questions kindly. Obi-Wan didn't know why he said "maybe" when he explained that Anakin would be his padawan learner. It was his Master's last wish, he would fulfill it, even if it meant going against the Council. After all, he learned from his Master that though it may not seem right, sometimes you had to do the right thing by going against the Council.

As Obi-Wan neared the Room of a Thousand Fountains and remembered why he was heading there, his heart sank. Raven, though she didn't believe it, was not a bad person. There was a story that he didn't know, but he was certain that this wasn't the path that she had chosen for herself. Whenever he fought against her, there was much turmoil in her against the Dark side. Even if the Dark side was present in her when she fought, she couldn't kill him.

_But she killed Viceroy Hask, _he remembered her breaking the huge window and then aiming her gun at other innocent leaders.

"Much on your mind, young Obi-Wan," Yoda said from his seat, Obi-Wan looked up at him, "know why you're here, you do."

"Master Yoda, I know it looks bad-"

"Try not to judge, I do," Master Yoda said, and then glared, "but alliance with a Sith, are you?"

Obi-Wan chewed, "well, yes and no."

"Explain."

Sighing, Obi-Wan explained his and Raven's chance encounter. And how after that his curiosity led him searching for her in the lower levels, how mysterious she was about her Master, and the scars she had on her back. He explained how he begged for her to go to the Temple with him to report her Master, but she refused – probably fearing another beating. Sadly, Obi-Wan admitted that he let her leave after the event on Eraidu, and how he hadn't even told Qui-Gon Jinn about his knowledge on the attacker.

"She's a good person, though, Master," Obi-Wan pleaded, "I _know _her."

Yoda hummed quietly, "the rest of the story, you must find out. A meeting with the Council, about her, we shall have."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said with a sigh, there was a chance.

Confronting Raven about the matter would not be easy, though. Raven was a real private person, she didn't like talking about her personal story and so getting her to explain to him what happened to her would be like pulling teeth. He hoped though that she would understand that this would mean exile or…he didn't know what. What would she do if the Council decided not to exile her beyond the outer rim?

Entering his room, he saw Anakin sitting on the bar stool at the counter eagerly eating something. It looked like some sort of sandwhich, but by the skillet that was on the stove, Obi-Wan could only guess that it was grilled, but it didn't look like a standard grilled cheese. He found Raven getting down three cups, how she knew where everything was, Obi-Wan would never know.

"Hey," she said, "made you a sandwich."

"What kind," he asked curiously, taking a seat next to Anakin who had crumbs all over his mouth and shirt.

"A grilled pepper jack cheese and pickles," he announced, "Raven says 'don't hate it, 'til you've ate it'."

Raven choked on her apple juice and coughed as Anakin eagerly continued to eat his sandwich. Obi-Wan was still a little hesitant, but remembered the soup and the odd ingredients he found in that too. He took a bite and a smile formed on his face immediately at the odd combination of flavors swirled in his mouth.

"Raven, you should just be a cook," he said as he took another bite.

She laughed, "Mominkese know how to cook, it's in our blood."

"I have midichlorians in mine," Anakin stated with pride, Obi-Wan smirked at Anakin's enthusiasm.

Raven smiled too as she bit into her own grilled cheese, "what is that?"

"They live inside of you," Anakin said, twisting his face, trying to remember what Master Qui-Gon had told him, "They help you detect the Force. Do you have midichlorians in you too?"

"I don't know, I was never tested," Raven said with a shrug, "but if what you say is true, then yes."

"Are you a Jedi?"

The two adult's tensed and Raven took another bite so that she didn't have to answer right away, she looked at Obi-Wan for help. In all honesty, Obi-Wan didn't know what to say, and shifted in his seat for a moment.

"She might be," Obi-Wan said, "we're having a meeting at the Council tomorrow evening."

"Why is it okay for her to start training," Anakin asked, "I was such a bother to them, but they don't have a problem with her."

"It's complicated," Obi-Wan shifted, "you should head off to bed."

Anakin slipped down, "which room will I stay in?"

Obi-Wan tensed once more, he felt that no one should sleep in Qui-Gon's bed. As though the Master would come through the door anymore and laughing at tricking his young padawan, but Obi-Wan knew that that wouldn't happen. He didn't want anything to change though, he didn't want to take Anakin as a padawan, he didn't want to take on the Trials anymore, he didn't want to have a Knighting ceremony without his Master; it wasn't fair. He would give up anything, even be exiled beyond the outer rim, if his Master would just come back.

But he wouldn't.

"Take mine, for now," Obi-Wan said, not looking at the younger boy in the eyes as he said so.

Raven watched the younger boy leave and then looked to Obi-Wan, he still didn't make eye contact, "he's a sweet kid."

Obi-Wan nodded, Raven sighed, "I'm sorry about your Master. I wish I could've done something."

"You couldn't have done anything-"

"You don't know that," Raven cut in, "Obi-Wan, my Master killed _your _Master. Part of the blame goes to me."

Obi-Wan sighed as he said as smoothly as possible, "what happened has happened. No blame falls upon anyone-"

"Cut the crap, Obi," she glared, "my sister has faced death countless of times, and this one is no different. I always blame the Cancer, and now I know who to blame."

"What do you mean," Obi-Wan asked, hoping to get an answer from her.

But of course, Raven just steeled herself and said, "Nothing, forget it."

Obi-Wan sighed, "why won't you let me help you?"

"BECAUSE I'VE ALREADY HURT SOMEONE," she yelled in exasperation, slamming her hands down on the counter, he watched as her glass broke with the Force, she didn't acknowledge it, "no one can get close to me Obi-Wan, I end up hurting them!"

Obi-Wan sighed, this wasn't going as he had hoped, he decided to be completely honest with her, "it doesn't look good with you on our Council. Master Yoda over heard you talking about yourself as a Sith. The Council believes you're dangerous, the only reason why you're not in a cell is because I pleaded to Yoda that you were a good person."

"Maybe your Council is right," Raven said, not looking at him, "maybe you put too much trust in me."

"Raven, you're not a bad person," Obi-Wan demanded, "you couldn't kill me."

"I killed Viceroy Hask."

Obi-Wan sighed, "why did you become a Sith? What led you to choose the Dark side?"

Raven raised an eyebrow; "you haven't been able to get a straight answer from me since we met, what makes you think I'll give you one now?"

"Think of your sister," Obi-Wan pleaded, "what if she survives, and you're exiled somewhere that she'll never be able to see, how do you think she'll feel about that? She'll be alone."

"Maybe she's better off alone-"

"Blast it, Raven," he said, finally getting angry too, "stop having this pity party! Let me help you, dammit."

Raven sighed as she ran fingers through her clean, black hair. It was no longer in the ponytail, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but stop being mad at her when she just looked out at the window at the busy city. He slumped his shoulders, seeming to go into a state of calm. Was this her doing? She was calm at the moment also. He hated the bond, if they had such a strong bond; shouldn't he be able to see into her mind?

"I care for you Obi-Wan," Raven whispered, her eyes not leaving the window, "I've never had anyone to confide in…how do I know you won't be like my Master, and use the information I give you, against me?"

Obi-Wan walked around the counter and cupped her cheeks in both hands and looked into her brown eyes, she looked back into his blue-gray eyes, "you're just going to have to trust me."

**I'm back :) Hope you enjoyed, just kind of an intro chapter. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry about mentioning "grilled pepper jack cheese and pickles"…it's my favorite sandwich! And so I kind of let my personal bias get in the way :p it's really good though, try it!**

**A/N: I do not own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

"Even if you stumble, you're still moving forward." - Anonymous

Raven opened her eyes and felt out with the Force to see if Anakin and Obi-Wan were asleep, when no disturbance came she sat up and continued to listen as she dressed. She knew where Darth Sidious was, all she had to do was find him, and convince him to stop tormenting her sister. How Raven was going to do that, she had no clue; but was certain that if it came down to fighting to the death, she would.

"Going for a walk are you," a voice caught her as she was headed out of the Temple; she spun around and only saw the green alien that Obi-Wan referred to as, "Master Yoda".

"Yes," Raven said evenly, he raised an eyebrow critically.

"Strong, your mental blocks may be," Yoda said, "but lie to a Master, you cannot."

The two stared at each other for a moment, and Raven had the sinking feeling that though he couldn't see into her mind, he could see into her soul. Raven tried not to squirm uncomfortably under his green-eyed gaze. When he didn't look like he was going to let up his gaze, Raven decided to just leave. She turned and headed down the stairs and into the still crowded city of Curoscant.

First, Raven found her way to Dex's diner; she had never been to the temple and so wasn't too sure where it was in reference to where her "home" once had been. She walked down the streets as casually as possible, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

When she turned a corner, she froze.

There, where the apartment complex had been, the fourth floor was completely gone. A huge yellow tape was wrapped around it saying "CAUTION" and white paper was wrapped around the building. Her mouth hung open at seeing the destruction of that single floor, it was only that floor that was gone; all the others were just fine.

Lauren.

- ? -

Obi-Wan tiredly woke the next morning, he had ended up rolling the sleeping bag he had in his room and taking the extra pillow from his room and sleeping on the floor. He cracked his back with a groan as he went to the fridge and grabbed the juice in the carton and poured himself a glass and then sipped at it.

He heard a grumble and turned to the couch. He peeked over the edge at the beautiful girl that slept. She was curled against the back cushions and huddled underneath the blankets. He noticed they were slightly thin so grabbed his cloak and threw it over her. She shifted comfortably in her sleep and muttered something about "Jabba breath".

Actually inspecting her for a moment, he saw how much she had grown in front of him. She grew into her face, which was still it's round shape; her eyes still the same angle too. She had a small, thin nose and her bottom lip had grown out and was now full, though her top one stayed thin. Her hair had gotten longer, and sprawled around her in a halo. And though it was hard to see, he could tell that her body did settle into its finally curves, big chest, curvy figure, and athletic thighs. He blushed at his thoughts and that he was staring and quickly turned away from his friend.

He wished Qui-Gon were here to tell him how to deal with these feelings. He didn't know how…but he wasn't here anymore, Obi-Wan had to use the Force and hopefully the answers would come to him.

Glancing at the clock, Obi-Wan realized that it was almost his time for his first meeting with Master Yoda. They were to discuss him taking on becoming a Jedi Knight, and though Yoda probably wouldn't approve of it, Obi-Wan intended on taking Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice, even if it was against the Council. It was Qui-Gon's last wish, and he would fulfill it – no matter what it took.

"Stop thinking so hard, you woke me up," a grumble jostled him from his thoughts, Raven had gotten up and scratched her butt, very unladylike, and went into the refresher.

Obi-Wan hummed quietly as he moved around the kitchen and started a small pot of coffee; she came back out, took a glance at what he was doing and went back to moving around the kitchen. He watched her get out a bunch of ingredients and then started making some sort of hotcake. He sat at his stool as usual and waited for the coffee to finish as he watched her move around.

"You got burned on your side," he questioned, he hadn't noticed the burn last night, but when she moved around he could clearly see the burnt fabric and the slight wince whenever she stretched her side.

Raven shrugged, "yeah, with my fight against Mast- um, Maul."

"Why didn't you have one of the med droids look at it," he frowned, "it could be serious."

"It wasn't," she cut in, flipping the hotcake, "besides, I was too worried about Lauren to even notice the pain."

"Is there still pain," he asked, getting up from his seat he said, "I may have some bacta gel around here."

She put the hotcake on a plate and placed it beside his coffee, "it's fine Obi-Wan-"

"You don't want it to scar your pretty skin," he had said the words before he had thought of them and blushed slightly at the thought of her bare skin.

Raven blushed too at the image that hastily hid away from her, what was going on? How could she hear his thoughts, feel his emotions, know his actions before he made them, and see what he daydreamed? The entire situation was confusing to Raven as to why she had such an ability, and her confusion only frustrated her, and because she was frustrated she was angry. Which was why she was so distant at the moment towards Obi-Wan.

Raven scoffed, "I want it to scar."

He stopped in his search, "what?"

"A permanent reminder of what I did wrong."

Obi-Wan slumped slightly at her words. And that's when he realized that Raven was a Sith, but at the same time she wasn't. There was a story about her that he didn't know, and if she had any hope of not being exiled, she was going to have to open up to hm. Obi-Wan sighed and decided that the best way to start was just to simply ask.

"How did you become a Sith," the moment the question was out, he felt the entire atmosphere go stiff. The sizzling of the hotcake on the pain seemed to disappear and the only thing he heard was his breathing, and she was silent, stiff. He couldn't even feel her heartbeat or hear her breath; she was being distant.

"We said we wouldn't talk about this, Obi-Wan."

"Today I go before the Council to plead your case-"

"What case," Raven demanded, "Obi-Wan, I'm a Sith! I deserve to banish, your _Council _can see that, why can't you?"

"Because I know the real you," Obi-Wan roared angrily, and then he paused, "you think you're sister is going to die, don't you?"

Raven was silent and didn't say anything as she flipped the hotcake onto a plate and started on another one for Anakin. Obi-Wan could feel her emotions though, and his guess was true because her anger flared slightly but her acceptance was uncanny. It made him feel nervous and her ability to welcome death frustrated him.

"So you're sister is going to die, and you plan to kill yourself, that's pathetic," Obi-Wan scowled.

"You don't understand-"

"How do _I _not understand," Obi-Wan demanded, "incase you haven't noticed, _my Master died_!"

"And so accepting death is worse than fearing it," she demanded, turning on him, "you didn't even _sleep _last night because you were in his room, you didn't even _touch _anything because you were afraid. You're afraid of change, afraid of death, and so which is worse? Accepting? Or fearing, or _great _Master?"

Obi-Wan clicked his mouth shut, she was right. It wasn't just Obi-Wan that knew of their bond, Raven knew of it too. It wasn't just the bond either; it was spending so much time with each other. They knew each other much better than they knew themselves. Which left frustration for both of them when the other was right.

"Don't do this," Obi-Wan sighed, "don't give up, if your sister dies."

"She will, Obi-Wan," Raven said, as Anakin came in, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "and I will take my exile, for what I've done."

"Ooh, Panna cakes," Anakin said excitedly.

- ? -

Oddly enough, Obi-Wan didn't feel nervous about explaining to Yoda that he would take on the Anakin as his Padawan. He was nervous, and he understood why the Council didn't agree; he had just been knighted, he had no experience whatsoever with working with someone else, other than his knowledge with Qui-Gon, and to top it all off, Anakin was too old. He was much older than the other younglings that were trained, but it was Qui-Gon's last wish.

Qui-Gon's last wish!

An idea came to Obi-Wan, he didn't know Raven's sister very well – Lauren – but he was certain that maybe if he told her about Raven's plan to be exiled because of her death, maybe the younger sister could do something. It was a long shot, but Obi-Wan needed to save his friend from herself.

The med lab was oddly quiet, as he walked through and he felt like he was stepping on glass as his footsteps echoed in the clean hallway. He entered the room he'd last seen Lauren, and was surprised to see her. She still looked like a skeleton, but she was actually sitting up on her own eating Jell-O. Obi-Wan was astonished at how she looked, she seemed too happy for a girl that was extremely ill.

"Hello," Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hi," she said, Obi-Wan noted that her accent was much thicker than Raven's.

He smiled at her, "you seem to be doing a lot better."

"Doesn't hurt too much anymore," she admitted, "I don't know what happened."

"We're not too sure either," Obi-Wan admitted, taking a seat next to her bed, "I know your sister, she's very nice."

Lauren smiled, "she is…but she doesn't see it herself. She's done too much for me, that she thinks that anything she does wrong is a disappointment to me. She forgets she's human."

Obi-Wan smiled at that, "I came because she plans to go into exile when you die."

"What," Lauren questioned with her mouthful of red Jell-O, her shoulders slumped as she slammed the cup onto the counter, "that jien ren."

Obi-Wan had no clue what she said, but was certain that it was not a good one, "I didn't come to tell you this to make you angry. But I came to tell you, so that hopefully you can help her."

- ? -

Raven walked down the hallway with a Nannarium in hand, it was Lauren's favorite flower and now that she didn't have a Master to obey, she actually had time to go down to a flower boutique and get the flower. Before she could enter her sister's room, a med droid stopped her though.

"She was doing fine this morning," he stated, "but she's not doing too well…the Cancer is winning, we're sorry."

Raven nodded numbly, she knew this was going to happen. She shouldn't be surprised, she felt this way every time the Cancer attacked Lauren in some way or when Lauren went into surgery. Raven swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, but it didn't go away as she walked into the room.

Two fluffy hospital pillows propped Lauren up slightly, her eyes were half closed and an oxygen strip was below her nose as she breathed. She smiled at Raven though and held out her hand. Raven immediately took it and slid her chair up next to her sister.

"Figured you might be bored," Raven smiled kindly, "doc say you're not doing to well."

"Funny," she whispered, she sounded breathless as she spoke, "I…feel like…a million bucks."

Raven smiled weakly trying to push back tears and push down the lump in her throat, "you can't leave me, Lauren. I won't survive without you."

"You can…" she wheezed, and pain crossed her face, "you must…"

Raven frowned, "don't talk, save your strength."

She chuckled quietly, humorlessly, "I'm…already…dead."

Raven sighed, and then suddenly, with strength that Raven didn't think that her sister could possibly have in that moment of weakness, Lauren yanked Raven from the seat and to her. Her warm breath wheezed into her ear as she whispered something into Raven's ear. Raven's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then widened as she turned to her sister who gave a weak smile and mouthed, "love you". Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as her heart stopped, med droids and a nurse entered and started to try and recover her. Someone pushed her out of the room to keep her out of the way.

She felt numb as she looked at the door that was closed. Through the thin, vertical window on the door, she could see the droids and people bustling around the room, trying to revive her sister. But Raven, being in tune with her sister, felt the Force jolt against her, making her stumble against the wall and clutch her heart. And then an emptiness that left her feeling even number than she had before. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, staring at the door, waiting for the droid to come out and tell her the news.

As the droids emotionless blue optic eyes saw her, Raven knew what it was going to say. She had prepared herself for this news since Lauren was first diagnosed, she knew that this day would come. But nothing would prepare her for the grief she was starting to feel right then.

Her sister's last words echoed in her head, and she felt sick at them. She couldn't do it, it was impossible; but she knew only one person that could help her fulfill Lauren's last desire.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," the droid said emotionlessly, "the patient has died."

**Another chapter done! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't realize this, but I tend to leave my chapters on small cliffies…haha my bad :) But I got a couple other reviews, THANK YOU so much for reviewing, it makes my day and it makes me happy!**

**Happy Valentine's Day! Even though it's just a commercial holiday now, but my boyfriend is going to take me out tonight to celebrate his birthday :) Hope you guys have a good day.**

**A/N: I do not own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

"And the truth will set you free." – John 8:28

Everything moved in slow motion, and it made Raven feel sick as she walked down the pure, clean buildings of the Temple. With Lauren gone, she was suddenly disgusted by the happiness that the other Jedi or the younglings bubbled through the Temple. She squeezed between two people as calmly as she could; trying to get back to Obi-Wan's quarters and tell him the truth.

Lauren would've wanted that.

When she opened the doors, Anakin was sitting on the couch playing on a holopad when she walked in. He looked so innocent, it made Raven want to throw him across the room – she shook off the dark thoughts and opened her mouth to say something when the feeling of being sick, erupted. She raced to the refresher, aware of Anakin's eyes on her as she went, and then hurled the contents of her stomach out.

After a few moments of heaving, she flushed the toilet and rinsed out her mouth, and then walked back out into the common room. Anakin was sitting there, his eyes wide and curious about her as she moved to the kitchen to find something that was carbonated. She found fizzpop and opened the can up, and placed it on the counter to wait for it to settle and go flat.

"Where's Obi-Wan," Raven asked.

Anakin went back to his holopad, "said something about saving your ass in a Council meeting that you were too ungrateful for…I think."

Raven was prepared for a snappy retort when she realized that this was her chance. This was what Lauren really wanted.

"_Go on without me," _she had said, _"as my last wish, live. Keep going."_

"A-Anakin, I need you to take me to the Council," Raven spoke as calmly as she could, though she felt her hands were shaking.

"I can't do that, Master Obi-Wan told me to stay here."

"Master Obi-Wan," Raven raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Yeah, he took me as his padawan," he turned his head to show off his braid.

Raven frowned, "well, Master Raven is telling you to take her to the Council."

"You're a Master too," Anakin questioned, already getting off the couch.

"Sure."

- ? -

Even Obi-Wan could tell that his position was hopeless against the Council. He tried as best as he could to let them see that Raven was a good person, that there was something that forced her to join the Dark side unwillingly. Not manipulated, but forced; he was so close to begging the Council to have them understanding how Raven had saved his life five times. But it still seemed hopeless as they questioned him on what she did for the Dark side.

"Do you know how she joined the Dark side," Mace Windu asked, with bored and critical eyes.

Obi-Wan sighed, and opened his mouth to answer-

"I was kidnapped," Raven slipped through the door into the Council chambers, "I come from the planet, Alderaan."

Obi-Wan took in her appearance, she was dressed in her black tunics, her hair was messy in her ponytail, and the tear stains that rolled down her round cheeks sparkled in the low light of the Council chamber. Her nose was slightly red, and her brown eyes were still glossy with fresh tears that wanted to fall.

"How'd you get here," Mace questioned.

But Raven was looking at Obi-Wan as she went on, "My name is Raven Zamboraluos, when I was younger the Jedi Council tried to bring me here for training; but my sister and I share a rare blood type, and happen to have a bone marrow match. It was out of the question for my mother, because in our culture, the one with skinny waist and beauty reigns, Lauren.

"Two years ago, a man by the name of Darth Maul kidnapped me and brought me to his Master, Darth Sidious," Raven explained, her eyes never left Obi-Wan as he spoke. At first the Jedi Knight was embarrassed by Raven's interruption, but it quickly vanished as he learned the truth.

"After that I was forced to train as a Sith-"

"Did you try to escape," Windu cut in.

She didn't acknowledge him but did answer him, "any disobedience was met with a punishment."

Raven then continued on, still locking eyes with Obi-Wan, "I met Obi-Wan as a padawan. He tried to help me as best as he could, but I wouldn't have it. I was a coward – I feared the punishment that would come with it. I followed his every order, and then when he found out about Lauren, I was prepared to even kill Obi-Wan.

"But I couldn't," Raven's eyes dropped slightly before returning to his blue ones, "and for that, I lost Lauren."

It was silent, and Raven took in an unsteady breath, "I tried to find Darth Sidious again, but he's gone; went away. Must've heard that I survived and ran off."

"And what do we have to believe, your word," Windu questioned.

Finally Raven's gaze moved to the bald man, "You question my word, but Jedi are to do your bidding – don't set yourself on such a high pedestal, Master."

She said the word with disdain, and Obi-Wan put a hand on her upper arm, "I'll take her back to her quarters-"

"Very well, need not return, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, "her decision, the Council will decide."

- ? -

Raven spent the rest of the day sitting out on a balcony and just watching the city, it unnerved Obi-Wan at how serene she was being; through the bond he didn't feel any sorrow, grief, or even angst. She was calm, and it unnerved him that she didn't even have some sort of mourning period, not matter how tiny. He was watching her from the kitchen; Anakin had run off with some of the younglings and would be home for dinner.

Obi-Wan sighed as he finally walked out to the balcony too, her raven black hair was pushed gently in a breeze, but her gaze was hollow.

"I'm sorry about Lauren," Obi-Wan whispered, afraid to shatter the serenity.

"Not your fault," Raven said with a soft smile, "at least she's no longer suffering."

Sighing, Obi-Wan sat next to his friend, and put a hand on her's, "I know how it feels to loose someone that's close to you-"

"I'm not going to kill myself, Obi," Raven growled in disgust, shoving off the blanket that she had worn to keep herself warm and stormed away from the balcony.

"Well don't you feel a little grief towards your sister," he followed her, "you should be morning-"

"I told you before Obi-Wan, I'm was prepared for this," Raven scoffed in the middle of the living room and crossed her arms, "and what do you expect me to do? Fall into your arms and bare my soul to you?"

"Well, not exactly, but you should-"

"What does it matter what I do and do not do, Obi," she demanded, rolling her eyes and turning her back on him.

Obi-Wan snapped as he grabbed her by the shoulder, "BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ANYONE!"

The silence rung out, and Obi-Wan took a moment to calm himself as he explained, "We were busy trying to save your sister for me to mourn over my Master, I didn't have anyone. You were too busy worrying about your sister – and I understand," he cut her off when she looked like she was going to protest, "I just want to be here for you, if you need someone."

Raven looked ready to tell him off again, but instead bit her tongue and said, "thank you, Obi…it means a lot to me."

Nodding, the Master was ready to ask her about the bond that they started to share, when their holopad beeped loudly, breaking the silence that lingered. The two both looked to the device and Obi-Wan grabbed it. He looked at the message and then looked to Raven, she had a thin eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"You're being summoned to the Council," Obi-Wan said, "I'll take you.

Raven nodded and pulled on her black tunic and tied her obi, he noticed the bad sewing job of her attire and realized that she probably had to fix her own clothing – didn't have the luxury of having a sewing droid. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then turned to him expectantly. Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice that the attire was a bit small on her and clung to her curves for his greedy eyes to linger, blushing he turned led the way – hoping that she didn't sense anything from him over their bond.

- ? -

"A decision the Council has come to," Raven found herself nervous, Obi-Wan wasn't there, it was just her and she hated how they surrounded her. She felt as though they could all pounce on at once and her hand twitched towards her saber as discreetly as she could make it, but something told her they all saw.

"Relax, you should," Yoda said, "trained very well, you've been, in shielding your emotions from the mind; but from bodily instinct, still training you need."

Raven wasn't too sure what to say to that, so didn't say anything. But there was a silence in the air that told her she should've said something to him. For a while no one said anything, the Master's flicked their gazes to one another in their peripheral but didn't say anything to each other either.

Someone cleared their throat, the bald one, "We've come to the decision that you will train here in the Jedi Temple – but let it be known, that if your Master feels you're being traitorous in anyway or going down a Dark path, you will be reprimanded."

"Of course," Raven acknowledged, "I thank you, for your understanding."

Again, another silence telling her she should've said something. She's never encountered more superiors though, usually just her and Sidious or her and Maul; and she had no clue what the Jedi traditions were, should she be at her knees? Obi-Wan wasn't at his knees-

"Calm your racing mind," Yoda eased, "a Master we have for you."

The bald one gave a confused look, "I was not aware that the Council had a meeting for her Master."

"That's because…we didn't inform you," someone said hesitantly.

"I don't like where this is going, friend," the bald one said, eyeing Yoda.

Yoda smiled though, "a padawan you have not had, in many years. Usually a padawan chosen by the Master, but you've been blinded by your dislike for the Sith, that you cannot see the Force pulling you two together."

"I don't agree to this," the other scowled, "I've been out of training a padawan for many years. Besides, she's incomptent, ignorant-"

"All the traits of a beginning padawan, hmm," Yoda said, "will you go against what the Council instructs?"

Raven felt as though she should've left, they were talking about her, right in front of her! But those brown, vicious eyes bore into her and she glared right back. The two stared each other down, neither wanting to let up.

"I will train her," he said, "though I do not agree with this at all."

"You're dismissed, Padawan Raven."

**Okay, so I'm changing the rating just for MATURE THEMES, I'm not writing anything raunchy, it's just with how I want things to go, there is going to be mentions of sex. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, I'm sorry that my updates are going to be slow!**

**I'm not doing too well this semester, and I don't take stress well. Funny how I can take whatever the world throws at me, but against my own mind I crumble, huh? Anyways, I've been stressed with school and been trying to keep up with everything.**

**Please update, sorry for the long update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

Obi-Wan woke up and groaned softly as he sat up from his bed on the ship, they were returning to Coruscant but hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Raven about their bond, he had been too busy with his padawan, Anakin, to be able to stop and see how things were going with her and Mace Windu.

And if the connection told him anything, things were not going well between the two.

He and Anakin had traveled to Telos IV for their first mission together, and even with them being off planet he could still feel Raven's emotions. And her emotions made him worry about her. She felt lonely most of the time, Obi-Wan could only assume the segregation that was going on in her classroom studies not only by the students that probably caught wind of Revan's past; the teachers were probably just as worse. The few times when she let her anger get the best of her, he could feel her rage through the link too, the bond was very strong.

The moment he and his padawan landed on Coruscant he would have to talk to her about it, and he would talk to Mace Windu about her training. Things were obviously not going well.

- ? -

Raven opened her eyes in shock and sat up, a slight cry coming from her mouth as she looked around the room. Her hand gripping the knife that she usually hid in her boot, it was uncivilized and nothing that Raven would usually use in battle; but it was a lot more convenient to use quickly than her saber and a bit less dangerous to sleep by than her light saber.

She dropped the hilt that had brought some comfort to her from the dream that had shaken her awake. She threw her legs over the bed, resting her elbows on her knees and putting her head in her hands as she ignored the burning running up her side. Raven sighed as she finally got a hold of herself and turned on the lamp next to her twin bed, she maneuvered around her room towards the refresher.

The Temple was far too good to Raven, she had three full courses a day now and the training was easy, basic, forcing her to exercise on her own. Untying her wrap a little, she hissed as the throb of pain became searing, to the point where the padawan saw white spots, she gripped onto the counter with a grunt and finished revealing the messily, forced carving that ran up her side.

"SERIM" ran up her right side jaggedly and deeply. The cut was darkened with ink and was red around the edges in irritation. She heaved a sigh, and retied her wrap and stared at her reflection. The braid of her hair ran down to her elbow, where her hair used to be. The rest she had cut, short in the back, and a little bit longer in the front, but not past her shoulders.

Three colors ran down her padawan braid: black, green, and blue. The black one symbolizing her dark past of the Sith; the green symbolizing the growth that the Jedi Council hoped for her to have; the blue symbolizing the purity and serenity that they hope for her to reach.

Washing her face, Raven returned to her room and got ready for her lessons for the day. A day full of stares that they thought she couldn't truly see, a day full of whispers that they thought she couldn't hear. And the padawans weren't the worst; it was the Masters that were. Raven returned to her room and pulled on her new beige tunic and leggings that were common attire for the Jedi and padawan.

Moving to the kitchen, Raven went into her daily morning routine of making breakfast for herself and her Master, and cleaning the common area, that currently no one had used in the past week that Isabelle had moved in with Master Mace Windu.

The two barely spoke to each other, and if they did it usually resulted in a fighting match. Raven thought that Mace Windu was far too overprotective, always asking her where she was going and where she had been. The trust wasn't there between the two yet and so Raven just found him annoying.

Whereas, Mace Windu found her too cold, mysterious, and private; his other padawans were far more open towards him, gladly falling into the roll of son/daughter and learning from him dutifully. Not Raven, she always questioned his authority, never listened to the rules (i.e. curfew), and always fled the moment that he dismissed her as though he was diseased.

"Good morning," Mace Windu said as calmly as possible, Raven had been late for curfew again and he was still irritated that she hadn't told him where she had gone.

"Morning, Master," she stated, flipping the Panna cake onto a plate and sliding it towards him. She flipped the other onto her plate and then turned off the stove.

"Coffee," offered Raven as she already started pouring him a cup, he had one every morning; and she would have a glass of Jawa Juice.

Setting the drink before him, she sat down across from him and waited. Mace Windu found this odd too, she would wait for him to take the first bite, he always just figured she was curious if she made it correctly. But the way that she watched him eat was as though she were waiting for permission to eat, as though he would throw it back in her face.

The moment he was halfway done, she put an arm around her plate and eagerly dug in. Mace Windu found this odd too, the arm around the plate looked as though she were guarding her food with her life.

"Slow down, you're going to get sick," he said with a slight smirk, she immediately started to slow down her eating, though she didn't stop eyeing him every time his hand moved.

They didn't say anything to each other as Raven did the dishes and then grabbed her bag and left her quarters. Her head was hung low in the expectance of a slow and annoying day the mood of loneliness slowly starting to creep up on her.

_Well if you expect a lonely day, you'll get one, _Raven perked up at the deep, amused voice in her head.

"Obi-Wan," her mood lightened a grin spread across her face as she ran to her friend.

Obi-Wan embraced her and hugged her tightly, he took in her familiar scent as they embraced. And for the first time in a long time, Obi-Wan felt, through the bond, her happiness, which made him happier than he thought he could have ever been. A smile was on his face as he squeezed her one last time, not wanting to forget her warmth before letting her go.

"I have already talked to your Master and your instructors," Obi-Wan said with a grin, "you and I shall have a week together, my Padawan will be learning fighting techniques with your Master."

Smirking, she said, "What makes you think that I want to learn under you?"

Obi-Wan's face fell, "I know of your loneliness. It won't just be us too, I've arranged a meeting with Grand Master Yoda."

He saw her nervousness, and she spoke in a dull tone, "I have done everything my Master and instructors have told me-"

"It's nothing like that," Obi-Wan assured, he took her hand in his and led her down hallways, "I'll discuss it more in private."

Raven's heart fell to her stomach though she nodded and tried to hide her nervousness, many of the Jedi bowed to the new Master but when they rose and seemed to notice her would eye her and then drop their gazes to their entwined hands and raise an eyebrow. After awhile, she understood that they probably were assuming the two were together; not wanting to get the young Master in trouble, she wrenched her hand free.

She didn't miss his upset look, but she glanced at the other students; Obi-Wan looked to them and then frowned as he understood why she was distancing herself a bit and led her to the garden.

The moment they were alone, Raven apologized, "I just didn't want them having any more fuel to burn me with during classes. I already hear all the-"

"Rumors, the eyes, you feel lonely and are upset with me for not having enough time with you," Obi-Wan cut off, her expression was dumbfounded as she eyed him as though he might hit her, "somehow we formed a bond."

Frowning, Raven asked, "What are you talking about?"

"A force bond, he means," the voice of Grand Master Yoda said, he walked calmly into the sanctuary of the garden, and unlike Raven's presence, he seemed to be one with it; not like Raven. Raven felt as though she shattered the fragile serenity that the garden had.

Raven knew what a force bond was, it was a bond that was formed between Master and apprentice; but she didn't know that they could form between friends, "but I thought that was only between Master and apprentice."

Yoda pursed his lips together before answering, "Placed upon you two, a more powerful force has. Because of near-death experiences you two share, it has been forced between you too. A strong bond, Obi-Wan says it is."

"Should we break it," Raven asked, unsure; and was about to explain how it might disrupt the bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin, when the green humanoid chuckled at her.

"Not a choice, the bond is," he explained, amusement dancing in his eyes, "not easily broken, a bond between two beings is. Feelings would have to change, handle that could you? Obi-Wan knows this, an emptiness where Qui-Gon once was, an open wound it feels like. Healed, this wound cannot be."

Raven looked between the two Masters, "well, what do we do?"

"This week, you and I will be learning to block each other from our thoughts," Obi-Wan explained, "Grand Master Yoda has explained to me, that even with the strongest teachings, blocking emotions is practically impossible. We'll still be able to feel what the other feels, but at least this time we won't be hearing each other's thoughts."

Nodding, Raven did recall the times that Obi-Wan would get frustrated with his padawan and she would hear his scolding on Anakin's stubbornness or disobedience.

"Thank you, Grand Master Yoda," Raven said bowing to the green humanoid; he nodded and took his leave, the silence that hung out between the two was slightly unnerving.

"You've gotten shorter," Obi-Wan stated with a smirk.

Glaring, Raven shoved him playfully, "you've just gotten taller, and hairier!"

"Just a slight stubble," Obi-Wan said, mocking hurt as he rubbed his chin, "I want to talk to you."

"What do you call this," Raven asked, sitting down and leaning against a small boulder.

"About you and Mace Windu," Obi-Wan watched her face fall, she straightened to get up and leave, but Obi-Wan made a motion for her to stay, "tell me what's wrong."

Scoffing, Raven was ready to deny Obi-Wan into her life once more. But at his stern look, she knew that it was for the best. Sighing, she explained to Obi-Wan how Mace Windu was the father she never wanted, like Maul. How he expected her to do certain things, and how right after the meeting that Obi-Wan had assured her that she would never have a Master like that again.

Obi-Wan patiently listened as Raven retold the stories of the small flashes that he had seen in her first few week, there was a long pause when she was done; Obi-Wan had learned it best to let padawans cool down after letting out their frustration.

When he felt it was a good time to hit her with the cold hard truth, he asked, "You realize that this is partially your fault-"

"My fault," she bellowed, but clamped up the moment that he fixed her with a hard glare.

"You need to open up, allow people into your life-"

"No one wants to be in my life-"

"Are you going to continue to interrupt me," he asked calmly, she huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly and turned away from him like any teenager, "You need to open up and allow people into your life, only then can you grow. You need to grow, and rise above those who will merely judge you upon your past; and show those that believe in you now that you are up for the challenge of becoming a Jedi. Are you?"

At first Raven wanted to give some snarky remark, but realized that he wasn't asking her as a friend; he was asking her as a master. Rising to her feet she bowed to he close friend, now Master.

"Yes, Master."

**Side note, looked it up and Coffee is a common beverage :) Just kind of a filler chapter; sorry if I bored anyone to death! I will try and update soon! REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry guys for the long wait, this should be the last "filler" chapter so that we can start getting into bigger and better things haha**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

Obi-Wan and Raven were sweating lightly as they stared at one another. A determination in both eyes as they both tried desperately to keep their composure.

"Let me in Raven-"

"No," she growled, "you said meditate with you, that doesn't mean taking advantage of me!"

Scowling, Obi-Wan couldn't believe how much of a child she acted like, "Oh Force, what do you think that meant? That I was simply going to sit here with you and not penetrate you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did."

Obi-Wan groaned and slumped against the tree that was behind him, she was such a child! They had been at meditation for hours; she would simply keep her mind closed off to him and continue meditating, but the act caused both to sweat a little. Obi-Wan desperately trying to find a way through her mental blocks, and she just seemed to always have more the deeper he could go. And at the same time, he was trying not to tear them down and actually harm her.

"Raven, you must let me in," Obi-Wan sighed, "the ability to let another willingly into your mind, will show a great leap in your progress with the Council."

"I don't care about the Council," Raven scowled.

"Then do it for Lauren," he knew that was a low blow, and Raven looked away from him, her eyebrows furrowed in aggravation, "that's enough for today…we're both tired, we'll pick this back up in the morning."

- ? -

Mace Windu was extremely tired when he got back, he had been training Skywalker all day on saber techniques, the young man was a quick learner and seemed to catch on quick. He also had a stubbornness about him that could either be a great ally or an enemy in battle. And for once when he walked in, he saw Raven laid out on the couch; an ice pack on her head and all the lights out.

"What's wrong," Mace Windu couldn't stop the fatherly concern that came forth when seeing her in such a state, he was by her side in an instant and he felt her tense.

"Nothing, Master," she said again in that monotone, "I'll be fine."

She tried to sit up, but Mace Windu pushed her down with a scowl, "I didn't ask how you were doing, I asked what happened. Apparently those lessons with Obi-Wan are not working…"

Raven glared and sat up successfully this time, "what's it to you anyways? You don't even want me as a padawan learner!"

"It doesn't matter what I want, it matters what the Council wants," Mace Windu stated calmly though he could feel her anger ripple through the Force with ease due to her training, "calm down-"

"No," she growled out, "I am sick and tired of all of this poodoo-"

"Watch your mouth-"

"No, shut up," she turned, her brown eyes narrowed in only on Mace Windu, "you're the worst one of them all! I used to think that maybe I could escape the stares the whispers, the…the judging out there," she gestured to the Temple, "but no! You're just as bad- no you're worse! Because I have to live with a one-eyed egg-sucking son of a slime-devil of a Master!"

With that Raven whirled and stormed off into her room, she locked the door, though her Master could come in if he truly wanted to. Raven threw herself onto her bed and sobbed quietly into her pillow, the migrain that she had came pounding back from her and Obi-Wan's session today. She never knew that she could feel so alone, in a place full of people before.

_Golden eyes burned into her's as two sabers crashed, the red-skinned Sith Pureblood that now tested her strength wore a sick smirk on his face. Raven was tiring out, she was out of breath and her muscles burned from fighting off the Sith. Giving a grunt of effort she shoved him away to try and create some distance in order to get some sort of break. But he only took a step back and then charged again. _

_Raising her hand with ease she put up a Force shield, he crashed his saber down on the black mass though and Raven's eyes widened in terror as she felt the sting of having something she created with her mind easily shattered. She blocked the two attacks that came crashing down on her saber, but was prepared for the last one._

_He shoved his saber into her stomach and she let out a grunt in alarm as she looked down at the red saber that burned into her stomach._

Opening her eyes, Raven looked around the room warily for the man that she had just seen. She was clutching the sheets as she held her breath, feeling out with the Force. When she only sensed Mace Windu in his own room, she relaxed and fell against her pillow letting out the breath she had been holding. Her migraine was gone, and that put her in a better mood; but she was a little ashamed of how childish she acted towards her Master.

Getting up, she ran a brush through her short hair and then re braided the only section of hair that ran to her waist. She went out into the small kitchenette and fixed him breakfast and then just reached in the fridge for a pingpear.

When Mace Windu didn't come out of his room, she sighed and decided that she would go and face him to apologize.

"Raven," the padawan whirled around to see Obi-Wan with a soft smile, "are you ready for today?"

"Well, I was…" she started to object, but at Obi-Wan's slight impatient look, she sighed and nodded.

Giving the door one last longing look, she followed her friend down the hallways of the Temple. They returned to the Garden again where they both did some sparring to simply stay in shape, her mind was wondering but she knew the basics too well to allow Obi-Wan a free punch and so easily blocked every move he made.

"Something is on your mind," Obi-Wan said, he knew he couldn't trick her and allow her guard down when they were sparring but he could tell that she wasn't focused on the present, "what's wrong."

For a moment a guarded expression crossed her face, but then Obi-Wan watched as she suddenly sat in a meditative posture and gestured for him to do the same. Obi-Wan to laugh and mock her for acting like a Master, but he could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes and so decided to humor her.

"If letting you in, allows me to be a better padawan to Master Windu then I want to do it," Raven spoke smoothly as she leveled her eyes with Obi-Wan, "I wanna do right by him, I wanna do right by you, and more importantly; I want to do right by Lauren. So I'll do whatever you ask of me, Obi-Wan. Fix me."

Obi-Wan smiled, and rested a hand on her knee, "we'll take baby steps. Let me in."

The two sat across from each other and when Obi-Wan pushed into her mind gently, he felt the blocks up but then he felt her drop them slowly so that he could see inside of them. He curiously peered into her memories, looking for why she was so guarded. He didn't have to look long as he found the memories of her as a Sith.

Obi-Wan looked on as Raven was kidnapped, and then forced to endure a training she didn't want. He watched as she was beaten for every mistake, taught to fear and to hate, shaped into something that she didn't want to be. He delved deeper and then saw in the center of her mind, a memory that she had.

_Raven was on a balance beam with Maul, attempting to do something. And he watched as she attempted to a simple flip again, she did it but the crash of her body was evident. He then understood the lesson was stealth; he watched as she attempted it again and when she was successful this time he saw a grin appear on her face._

_It quickly disappeared though as Maul went for a high kick; she ducked just in time, but wasn't expecting the punch that followed. She crashed to the ground, but tried to land on her feet. Her ankle didn't agree though, and so she landed on her foot incorrectly. She let out a cry of pain, Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than to run towards her and ask if she was all right but watched as Maul punched her square in the face and then stepped on her broken ankle._

_As Maul continued his assault, Obi-Wan was stuck watching her turn into a bloody pulp. When he seemed finished with her, he grabbed her long raven black hair and lifted her to his face, "Show no weakness, show no pain; for I show no mercy."_

_He threw her back onto the met and left her there._

Opening his eyes, he saw a Raven giving him a hard look; it wasn't one of anger but of sadness and embarrassment of allowing Obi-Wan see her at such a low. Obi-Wan knew it wasn't very Master-like, but until then he didn't think what his friend went through was terrible. But now he understood, she was taught to forget compassion, mercy, kindness, love; all of which the Jedi Order expected her to simply understand and move on with her life.

The action that wasn't very Master-like was he grabbing Raven and pulling her into a hug and holding her. At first she tensed and Obi-Wan thought for a moment she would shove him away, but then he felt her relax into the embrace and accept it.

- ? -

"Did you hear," a girl was whispering, "Mace Windu is leaving the Temple."

Raven's eyes widened as she whirled around to the group of Jedi talking, she ignored the fat that they probably wouldn't even talk to her as she ran up to the small group. She noticed that all of the whispers in not only their group, but all of the other groups stopped too. All looking at her like some outsider and listening intently on what she would say next.

"He's leaving," she questioned, "why?"

One of the girls eyed her, "he thinks he's a bad Master, believes he failed his padawan. In my opinion, his padawan failed him in the beginning."

Raven didn't have time for her petty insults and so ignored her and shoved through the group and ran to their quarters; not even stopping when she ran passed Obi-Wan.

Anger started to fill her, but unlike when she trained for the dark side, she didn't let the emotion control her. She released it to the Force, but as she burst through the door and saw Mace Windu's door open, she ran in unannounced and saw him packing. The rumor was true.

"You're just going to leave," Raven demanded, "without even telling me?"

"I have failed you as a Master," he said, "I should've not been judgmental towards you-"

"So you're just going to run," Raven yelled, cutting him off. All of her hard work was going to waste, she thought that she could finally open up to him and she could start her training, and he was walking out before even giving her the chance to do so?

"but I was," he continued, as he pulled on the strings of his bag closed, "I'm going into exile."

"No," Raven said, she sounded like a child but she put her fists on her hips, as she glared "you can't just leave me."

"You don't even trust me, what does this matter to you anyways," he growled, "you'll be happier with a better Master."

He pushed past her, Raven thought for a moment and then ran in front of him, "Wait."

Biting her lip, she took off her obi and tunic to reveal just her wrap. She then untied her wrap and unraveled it to reveal her brand among her side. She looked away in shame as Mace Windu traced the black letters among her side.

"Serim," he said, "it's your Sith name."

"Only you have seen this," she said, quickly hiding it once more, she then fell to one knee and bowed her head, "Master please forgive me, I have not been a willful student. But with the training from Obi-Wan, I wish to become a better padawan."

When he seemed unsure, she quickly said, "Please don't leave me, Master."

**Okay, so Raven is all healed; hooray! Please review; sorry for such the long wait, I've been studying my butt off for exams. PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
